Favourite Game
by rosie246
Summary: A group of giggling girls and a disgusted Ginny makes for a very interesting situation.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the great JKRowling :)

Ginny clenched her hands and prayed to someone higher that they would give her some kind of strength. She rolled her eyes as she heard another giggle, high pitched and very definitely female. She tried to force herself not to look at them and roll her eyes, if she looked at them then there was a good chance that they could drag her in and that would be deadly.

It had been going on for what felt like days now, but in reality it had only been a couple of hours. The girls this year were a lot more men mental, they giggled a lot more too, even Hermione and to be honest she didn't have a clue why. Sure the guys were a bit taller, and they're shoulders had filled out but Ginny had seen that happen to her brothers and in honesty couldn't see what the fuss was about.

Deciding enough was enough Ginny flew out of her chair that was so discreetly hidden in the corner of the room and stalked over to the portrait door with the intentions of running as fast as she could from this disaster of a situation, however her plan was thwarted when her wrist was caught and she was somehow dragged right into the centre of the stupid stupid game.

"GINNY!"

"You cant leave! There's a new rule that every girl in Gryffindor has to do a dare and you've not done yours yet!"

Ginny scowled and forced herself not to roll her eyes again, there was no way she was going to be doing any dare. Previous experiences with stupid brothers had taught her not to get involved in such games and there was no way she was going to get herself involved with a load of mental girls.

"No" she replied stiffly and attempted to push past the ever growing crowd. However it was Hermione this time that pulled her back.

"Gin come on, its not that bad honestly. I've done it, nearly all of us have. Its usually just pecking some boy and your done. Easy as pie just humour them"

She levelled a dangerous glare at Hermione that promised pain later

"Fine lets just get this out the way!"

The girls huddled for an age and Ginny could see that even Hermione who had stayed behind to stand with her was acting a bit odd. There was too many gasps and evil giggles coming from the crowd and Ginny had started to get that feeling of dread at the bottom of her stomach that usually meant she'd end up in some kind of trouble with Ron at the end of the situation.

Finally the girls returned from there huddle and created a circle around the two girls.

"We, the girls of Gryffindor dare you Ginny Weasley to kiss a Slytherin. We dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy."

Ginny blanched, her fists clenched and itched to grab her wand and curse the silly cow so that bogies would be attacking her face for months. She wouldn't back down. She couldn't under the Weasley code.

"Set the terms"

The girls had once again giggled and screeched but after some stern words from Hermione the girls finally revealed their terms. The terms were that she had to kiss him fully on the lips and make him return the kiss, in front of 10 or more people and she had one week to do it. She felt, not for the first time, screwed.

As Ginny stormed through the castle she wasn't sure what was the worst part of this situation was. That she had to kiss him? That she had to do it with people watching? Or that Ron would find out and that would ultimately lead to some sort of pain for her?

This wasn't going to be her first Malfoy kiss. Oh no, she'd kissed him before, and liked to pretend she'd regretted it ever since. It was roughly a year ago, she'd been returning her broom to the broom shed when he'd pounced on her and snogged the life out of her. Afterwards he'd muttered something at her and just stood watching as she'd fled. Since then he'd not said a word to her and she'd not said a word to him. They both stayed in there comfortable little bubbles and left each other alone. Until now sadly, she mused.

She finally found him hidden in a corner in the library and was surprised to see he was actually alone. Completely unaware that she was even doing it, she ran her fingers through her hair and licked her lips. He hadn't noticed her yet and that gave Ginny a few seconds to take in Malfoy. His hair had grown over the summer and he'd lost the gelled back look, it now fell across his face and had been swept into a side fringe so that he could read his book. His skin was its same pale white but it had a healthy glow to it so that he didn't look ill. He was certainly one of the boys that the girls giggled over she quickly realised. Even standing looking at him she could see he'd filled out and grown some muscles from somewhere, and if he stood she was pretty sure he'd tower over her, even with her Weasley height genes.

"You done ogling Weasley or shall I give you a few more seconds?"

She scowled at the lazy drawl and sighed dramatically just for the effect. She really just wanted to storm away and be done and admit defeat but pride and Weasley code wouldn't allow it.

"Yes right Malfoy hardy har, get up. Come on, I said get up."

"And why exactly should I do that little weasel?"

Ginny shivered as his eyes raked her entire body, flash backs of that horrible lovely horrible kiss came flooding back to her. She knew his game though, he was a cunning Malfoy and he was taunting her.

"Right Malfoy I'm going to try and be decent here. I need you to come with me for like 2 minutes and stand with me in the centre of the library. Perfectly harmless. If you do ill erm….ill.. do your homework for two classes for a week. Cant say fairer than that really eh? Just for standing with me"

"No"

She sputtered incoherently for a moment, was he joking?

"Come on now Malfoy, don't be unreasonable"

"I said no"

Ginny eyed him warily for a second and decided enough was enough, she was fully placing the blame on his doorstep for this. He might not have been in Gryffindor, he might have never spoken to any Gryffindor apart from herself and the golden trio but this was all his fault and she was sick to death of this dare already!

"Fine have it your way Malfoy, I don't care! Its not even like you're a decent guy"

She turned on her heel and started making her way quickly to the exit, her hands itched to hit something or maybe just pull out her hair she wasn't sure. She was just going to have to go back and tell them that it was unreasonable, that it was impossible, that it just bloody well was not going to happen!

Suddenly she came to a stop as for the third time that day her wrist was grabbed.

"Right Weasley I'm here, in the middle of the room. What do you want?"

Well to say she hadn't expected this had been a understatement. For a wild moment she thought she was going to get away from this stupid dare and his terribly good looks. It had seemed like a good plan before to get him in the middle of the room but now she just wasn't sure how to go about the whole thing. It's one thing to kiss him she thought frantically but how was she meant to get him to kiss her back?

"Oh right yes I see…"

"Yeah Weasley great we're standing, should I clap or something? So you can do my astronomy and charms homework, that was the agreement wasn't it?" he smirked

"What? Oh yeah, I erm mean yeah that's the deal." she replied weakly, waiting for the floor to open and swallow her.

He was delicious up close, all height and muscles she'd come to realise. All greek godish and she was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Her hand kept pushing her hair behind her ear and she knew that she must look like a idiot standing beside this god with her flaming hair and tatty robes. He was starting to walk away she realised with a start.

"No wait!" she strangled out "one more second!"

For the first time that day she finally caught someone else's wrist and swung him back. She had somehow over estimated the swing though as they landed toe to toe and he almost fell over onto her. Not that she'd mind she thought.

Before she knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed her. The softest and sweetest kiss that she'd ever experienced, one that she had not been expecting from him at all. There last kiss had been passionate and left her weak in the knees but this was something else, it made her entire body flutter. Her hands instinctively reached up and held his shoulders because she didn't trust herself not to fall, never noticing his protective hand already holding her upright.

After what could have been a lifetime he slowly pulled away and smiled at her. A real smile, nothing huge and cheesy but a small smile that was meant completely for her.

"I didn't think that Granger would actually pull through, I guess Blaise must have found a way to convince her" he smiled.

She stared blankly at him for a few seconds not quite processing what he was saying. They were still wrapped around each other and she somehow couldn't make her body move, his was so warm. How could he even talk after that kiss she mused, her brain felt like mush. She couldn't even understand why he was talking about Hermione..

"Hold on, what do you mean Hermione pulling through? I don't think you understand what is going on here"

"No red, I don't think you understand what's going on here. Never wonder what Grangers dare was? Well it concerned Blaise and it seems she's quite smitten with him like I'm smitten with you. It was us that made sure you got that dare, and it was Granger that made and executed the plan. She really is that smart isn't she?"

The silence dragged on for a few seconds. The next thing she knew her hand was being tugged towards his dark and secluded corner and the alarm bells started screaming in her head.

"Oh now hold on here Malfoy!"

"Listen Red, I've been trying to get you to kiss me for the last year and now that you have your not going anywhere. This is it now, we're dating. Face it"

She sighed dramatically for the second time that day.

"Well who am I to argue, oh look I think I've left my earring at your table. We better go get it" she smirked.

As they smiled and ran over to his corner, she couldn't help but think that maybe truth and dare was starting to be her favourite game.

**Let me know what you think, thanks x**


End file.
